utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Owata
Owata (終太) is an known for his large and powerful vocal range, though he's said to be bad at hitting low notes. His voice is described as . He covers many VOCALOID songs, along with a lot of anime songs, including those from the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun anime, for which he is most well known for. His most popular cover is "only my Railgun" , of the above anime, with over 1.03 million views as of December 2013. At times he also posts "original key" versions of songs, where he pitches his voice by 3 to 4 keys upwards, making his voice sound beautifully feminine. He is then commonly referred to as Owako (終子). An example is his original key version of "sister's noise" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # Commix with Mizore (Released on August 11, 2012) # CCC (Released on August 11, 2012) # Commix2 with Mizore (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (collab) (2007.11.30) # "Precure, Full・Throttle GOGO!" (2008.04.28) # "Mirai ni Eve" (2008.04.30) # "Chougoutai Senshi Sungod V" (2008.06.08) # "Haruhi Suzumiya No Henkyoku" (17 singers collab) (2008.07.29) # "Hontoni Daiji nano Hitotsu dake" feat. Owata, Manatsu, Mizore (2008.10.26) # "Fire◎Flowata" (2008.11.16) # "SHOP99 No Uta" (2008.12.18) # "Yume Monogatari" feat. Owata and YU (2008.12.29) # "TRessing" (2009.02.08) # "Japanese Ninja No. 1" (2009.02.23) # "Winner Takes All" (2009.03.16) # "Japanese Samurai No. 1" (2009.03.24) # "Kimi no Uta" (2009.04.25) # "(21)ntis Kumikyoku (21)" feat. Owata, Coconuts, Kokoro (Kodomogokoro), Suito, Mouse, Mister and lela (2009.05.26) # "Moira" (Sound Horizon song) (collab) (2009.05.29) # "Suzumiya Haru-chan no Yuuutsu" (2009.06.05) # "Jisentai Shinkenja" (2009.06.12) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself" feat. Owata, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, YU, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.19) # "GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE" (2009.07.28) # "Kodoku no Hate" feat. Owata with YU (2009.08.22) # "XTC" feat. Owata and Ishigantou (2009.11.21) # "Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu" (2009.11.22) # "Host Knuckle Copy Paste" (24 singers collab) (2009.12.03) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Owata, YU, YACKT, Suito, Gai and Denirow (2009.12.21) # "1/6 no Yume Tabinin 2002" (2010.01.07) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.01.28) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) -Original key ver.- (2010.01.28) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) -Karaoke -4 key ver.- (2010.01.31) # "Happy Valentine!" feat. Owata, YU, UmiNeko, Kazuya, Suito, Denirow and Tomioka Yuuji (?) (2010.02.14) # "The End" (Original with FuMay) (2010.02.19) # "Gundam Janai" -YNG ver.- (2010.03.02) # "Don･Don Quijote no Ano Uta" (2010.03.11) # "LEVEL5-judgelight-" (2010.03.20) # "LEVEL5-judgelight-" -Original key ver.- (2010.03.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.27) # "Nenshou Kei Amino Shiki" (2010.04.20) # "Hitomi No Screen" feat. Owata, YU, Suito, Tashima and Mizore (2010.04.28) # "Albino" (2010.05.02) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Owata, Ishigantou and YU (2010.05.11) # "Bokumote" feat. Owata, YU, Suito and Mizore (2010.05.18) # "Takefuji No Ano Kyoku" (2010.06.11) # "W-B-X ~ W-Boiled-Extreme ~" (2010.06.23) # "1925" (2010.06.23) # "Eizou Igai" (2010.06.24) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.07.09) (Deleted) # "WHAT'S UP GUYS?" feat. Owata and pecoe (2010.07.30) # "Nenchaku Keidanshi no 15. Nechinechi" (2010.08.06) # "montage" feat. Owata, YU, Suito and Manatsu (2010.08.19) # "YOU GET TO BURNING" (2010.08.21) # "Dangerous☆Eden" (2010.08.24) # "Fire◎Flowata" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.08.29) # "Uragiri No Yuuyake" (Durarara!! OP) feat. Owata and Tashima (2010.09.15) # "Pokemon ni Mieru Kana?" Feat. Owata, Ishigantou, Suito, Tashima, Ryuuhei, Nigaihito, Manatsu, Mizore and YU (2010.09.20) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.26) # "Shiroi Tsubasa no Shounen" (2010.09.26) # "Shizugatake no Shichihon Yari" feat. Owata, Ishigantou, Suitou, YNG, Gai, Mizore and Tomoenage (2010.10.05) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Owata and YU (2010.10.12) # "future gazer" (2010.11.02) # "future gazer" -Original key ver.- (2010.11.02) # "Yukimura no Tennis" (2010.11.26) # "DECADENCE" feat. Owata and YU (2010.12.16) # "No Buts!" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2010.12.26) # "No Buts!" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) -Original key ver.- (2010.12.26) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Nico Nico Gakuen Utaitebu Valentine Sensou" (collab) (2011.02.13) # "Usotsuki No Merry-Go-Round" (2011.02.23) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Owata and Ishigantou (2011.02.28) # "BadBye" (2011.03.19) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.29) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica ED) (2011.04.21) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica OP) (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2011.05.20) # "Highlight" (2011.06.05) # "Kokokara ga... Oretachi" (2011.06.05) # "THE TOP" (2011.06.06) # "fortissimo -the ultimate crisis-" (2011.06.25) # "Omoi Dase Echisen!" (2011.07.03) # "Orion wo Nazoru" (2011.07.23) # "BELIEVE☆MY VOICE" (2011.07.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Owata, Mao, Gai, Manatsu, Mizore and Suitou (2011.07.23) # "D-tecnoLife" (2011.09.10) # "Sky Crad no Kansatsusha" (2011.09.13) # "Sky Crad no Kansatsusha" -Original key ver.- (2011.09.13) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.15) # "Uso" (2011.09.20) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.26) # "IN MY WORLD" (2011.10.29) # "Fukanzen Nenshou" (2011.11.15) # "We Go!" (2011.11.30) # "Fukanzen Nenshou" -Original key ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Just a game" (2011.12.16) # "oath sign" (2011.12.17) # "oath sign" -Original key ver.- (2011.12.17) # "Oni wo Aisuru Hito" (2012.01.03) # "Ringo Karen Uta" (2012.02.02) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.04) # "Roulette" feat. Owata and Mizore (2012.02.08) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.17) # "Go For It!" (2012.03.05) # "Busters Ready Go" (2012.04.15) # "Shiny Tale" (2012.04.16) # "Anison Utattemita Tour 2012" (2012.04.24) # "CHOIR JAIL" (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia OP) (2012.05.21) (Deleted) # "Super Hero" (2012.06.14) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Baske OP) feat. Owata and Syuta (2012.06.09) # "Kokoro no Hitomi ~ Closed Eye ~" (2012.06.18) # "Fuurinkainsanrai ~ Fuurinkasan ~" (2012.06.18) # "Chase the World" (2012.06.23) # "Chase the World" -Original key ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Silver Bullet" (2012.07.17) # "Aoi Bench" feat. Owata and Mizore (2012.07.22) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2012.08.09) # "Can Do" (2012.08.10) # "SEE YOU" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous OP) (2012.09.08) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Saikin" (Moyashimon Returns ED) feat. Shinsaku Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo (2012.09.15) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.19) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) -Original key ver.- (2012.09.19) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (2012.10.20) # "Catal Rhythm" (2012.10.23) # "ENJOY" (collab) (2012.09.16) # "V.I.P" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2012.12.01) # "KINGS" (K OP) (2012.12.23) # "OUTLAWS" (THE UNLIMITED - Hyoubu Kyousuke - ED) (2013.03.02) # "Matataku Hoshi no Shita de" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2013.03.02) # "Break your world" (Senran Kagura OP) (2013.03.04) # "Break your world" (Senran Kagura OP) -Original key ver.- (2013.03.08) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Henai no Rondo" (Karneval OP) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Uchu Senkan Yamato" (Uchu Senkan Yamato 2199 OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "AMBITIOUS JAPAN" (2013.06.11) # "Hakushi Kassai Utaawase" (2013.07.13) # "BELOVEDxSURVIVAL" (Brothers Conflict OP) (2013.08.16) # "Uchouten Jinsei" (Uchouten Kazoku OP) (2013.08.31) # "Anison Utattemita Tour 2013" (2013.09.21) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.10.03) # "SPLASH FREE" (FREE! ED) feat. Suito, YNG, Owata, Mizore and Manatsu (2013.11.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2013.11.16) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Owata and YU (2013.11.17) # "Reclime" (Yowamushi Pedal OP) (2013.11.30) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) (2013.12.13) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) (2013.12.16) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) -Original key ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Jittto Miteiru" (2013.12.30) # "Doukoku no Ame" feat. Owata and Tetsurou (2014.01.28) # "Nageki no Rozario" feat. Shi~yantisu, Owata, kzt, Mutou and tamago (2014.02.02) # "Be Mine!" (2014.02.28) # "Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete Bye Bye Bye" (Samurai Flamenco OP) feat. Owata and Syantihs (2014.03.01) # "Hengen Jizai no Magical Star" (Kuroko no Basket OP) (2014.03.01) # "Yowamushi no Hono" (Yowamushi Pedal OP) (2014.03.14) # "ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP) (2014.03.31) # "King of Otoko!" feat. Ishigantou, Owata, Suitou, Tajima Chun, Nigai hito, Mizore, YNG and YU (2014.05.02) # "Rising Hope" (2014.05.25) # "Rising Hope" -Original key ver.- (2014.05.25) # "Imagination" (Haikyu!! OP) (2014.05.31) # "MOON PRIDE" (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal OP) feat. taiga, Mifuyu, Owata, Tsukino Hina and hakumai (2014.08.30) # "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.08.30) # "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai" -Full ver.- (2014.09.04) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2014.09.23) # "MOON PRIDE" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) feat. Ishigantou, Owata, Suitou, Tajimatyun, and Mizore (2014.09.25) # "Raising Hope" -Live ver.- (2014.10.15) # "Battle Communication!" feat. Owata, Datsuryoku, Kazuki Yuka, and Yukimura Shizuka (2014.11.17) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girl Chameleon Symptom) (2015.01.11) # "Exist" (Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Agressor EXODUS OP) (2015.02.22) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step (Sugar Song and Bitter Step) (Kekkai Sensen ED) (2015.05.30) # Boku no Kotoba dewa Nai Kore wa Bokutachi no Kotoba (These Are Our Words, Not Mine) (Arslan Senki OP1) (2015.05.30) # "1000% Sparkling" feat. Owata, Fujikinoko, Spanking Saito, Gulbi, & Natsumiko (2015.06.11) # "Lapis Lazuli" (Aslan Senki song) (2015.07.10) # "Kishi Koushinkyoku" (March of the Knights) (Knights of Sidonia: Battle of Planet Nine OP) (2015.08.16) # "Speed to Masatsu" (Speed and Friction) (Ranpo Kitan Game of Laplace OP) (2015.08.29) # "Clattanoia" (Overlord OP) (2015.09.13) # "Identity" (2015.11.05) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl) (2015.11.29) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (How Do You Sleep?) (2016.03.01) (Deleted) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (flumpool song) (2016.03.05) # "The Day" (Boku no Hero Academia OP) -Band TV Size ver.- (2016.06.11) }} Discography For CEO Project albums see here |track1title = Identity |track1info = (Owata) |track1lyricist = Chabo |track1composer = Chabo |track1arranger = Chabo |track2title = Colorize |track2info = (Mizore) |track2lyricist = Chabo |track2composer = Chabo |track2arranger = Chabo |track3title = Identity |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Chabo |track3arranger = Chabo |track4title = Colorize |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Chabo |track4arranger = Chabo }} Gallery }} Trivia * He was born in the Hyogo Prefecture Owata's blog profile, and currently lives in Chiba. * He is the voice provider of the UTAUloid Owata Tsuine. It was also featured in an album. * He is not associated with the producer OwataP, despite their similar names. * Instead of titling his covers with "tried to sing" (歌ってみた, utattemita), he puts "finished singing" (歌い終わっ太 or 歌い終わった, utaiowatta). It is also a pun with his name. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * mixi community Category:CEO Project